


WereKaiju Ascension

by FamousFox13, ZeroRestraints



Category: Future Crossovers, Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Corruption, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Growth, Hentai, Inflation, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Titans, Transformation, WereKaijus, Yaoi, Yuri, kaijus, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: When the young mutants were at the survival camp, they did not realize that they had caught the attention of two unique beings. Now, they and many others will fall to the power and call of the proxies of the most powerful creatures in the earth’s existence. The world better watch out, for the time of the WereKaijus is about to descend.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Harems
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The First Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WereKaiju Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107366) by [ZeroRestraints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints). 



_ The city of Bayville was to most a normal city with its usual points of interest like malls, skate parks, movie theatres and others. However, Bayville held a secret that nearly all of the populace did not know about- there were superpowered beings known as mutants living among them. As it stood, there were two factions of mutants that would be in constant conflict with each other- _

_ The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters where the X-Men trained and lived, working together to master and control their abilities to use them in the future for good. Led by the wise Professor Xavier, these young men and women faced many trials of their own past and present as they struggled to keep their powers a secret. _

_ And the Brotherhood, a group of rogue mutants under the command of the shapeshifter Mystique that’s main goal was to cause trouble for the X-Men. They were a rough group of boys that cared little about keeping their abilities hidden and wanted to use their powers as they pleased without care for the consequences, but knew better than to try and tangle with the problems that would follow. However, unknown to many was that they also worked for a much stronger mutant, one that had yet to make his grand move. _

_ As it stood, the X-men and Brotherhood would be long caught in constant combat with each other, at least most of the time. It had been only a week since the two groups went to a survival camp where they were meant to go without using their powers, but instead they competed until they were called to assist with a true behemoth of a mutant known as Juggernaut. The two groups combined their skills and managed to defeat the leviathan man, and returned to their norm. _

_ However, what they didn’t know was that when they were using their powers out in the wilds, they had caught the attention of two particular individuals. Two individuals that had ended up following them to Bayville and were slowly waiting and biding their time for a chance to shake things up. _

**~WKA~**

“So remind me again why we agreed to go through a walk in the woods?” asked a tired  **Kurt Wagner** as he and the rest of the X-Men were walking through the wood behind the institute. “I mean, it’s the weekend. Shouldn’t we be relaxing back at the institute?” He was currently walking about in his normal blue form.

“Because none of you actually completed that little nature competition of yours at the camp elf.” The gruff voice of one of their fellow mutants said, this mutant was none other than  **Logan James Howlet** otherwise known as Logan to them. The feral mutant was leaning against one of the trees, a cigar in his mouth-seeing how outdoors was the only place where he could smoke without Ororo or Chuck getting on his nerves about it. “So, you’re gonna go on  _ my _ little nature walk, and I’ve set up a few….surprises for it to get through the forest, find the flags I’ve placed out there and you’ll be back in your beds before you know it.” Blowing out a wing of smoke he smirked. “Don't and the entire weekend is gonna be spent in the danger room on  _ my  _ training schedule.” 

“Man! You can’t be serious!” Snapped a sore, tired, and quickly getting frustrated dark skinned mutant. This was  **Evan Daniels,** nephew to one  **Ororo Munro.** “We almost got our buts kicked by a walking brick wall! And now we gotta do this! This ain’t fair man!” The boy was haggard like the rest of them, and he looked ready to try and fight Logan, but given how tired he was something told him it wouldn’t end well. 

“Life is rarely fair Evan,” said  **Jean Grey** , a red-haired light skinned mutant girl and the voice of reason for the X-Men. “We skipped out on our Survival Training. Yeah it was to save the Professor, but we still kinda went AWOL. Besides, it could be worse.”

“Like, how could it possibly be worse?” grumbled a tired and annoyed  **Kitty Pryde** as she sat on a rock, massaging her feet. “My feet feel so sore I think i have more bumps than the ground.”

“Well, we could always go through with Logan’s idea and spend the weekend in the Danger Room, heck we could start now.” This time the answer came from one  **Scott Summers** , the de facto leader of the X-men when they were on missions. “And considering how the last time we barely got through  _ two minutes _ of his training, do we really want to try and go through it again?”

That had them all shuddering, they recalled Logan’s training and none of them wanted to go through it. “This is gonna be a pain.” Groaned the last female of the group, she was **Anna Marie** aka **Rogue.** “Either way we look at it, we’re screwed so why not just take the lesser of two evils?” 

“Rogue’s right,” Jean said in agreement. “Hey, how about this- let’s split up. I’m sure we’ll be able to find the flags a lot quicker if we all go different directions. Knowing Logan, chances are he probably set them up in places specific to each of us.” The others looked at each other and quickly agreed that Jean was right, that would be something the gruff man would do.

“So how should we do this?” Kurt asked. “I can probably cover a lot of ground on my own. At least Logan is nice enough to let us use our powers for this.” He whispered the part about Logan being nice as to not incur the wrath of their teacher.

“We should split into teams that can cover the most ground.” Scott said, rubbing his chin. “That means Kurt should go Evan, that way if they find the flags Evan can use his spikes to mark the path for us to follow. Kitty you should go with Rogue, and Jean and I can go together, if you find the flags find a way to let the others know.” 

“And like, how are we supposed to let you guys know we found it?” Kitty asked, crossing her arms over her chest and cocked her hips out to the side. “We don't exactly have a flare or anything.” 

Scott hummed as he then snapped his fingers. “Ok, bear with me for this one but Rogue takes a small amount of my power.” He said getting them all to look at him as if he was crazy. “This way if you two find it she can let us know by either letting out a blast or marking the tree.” 

“Uh, you do realize I won’t be able to see where I’m goin’, right?” Rogue said, gesturing to how Scott’s powers worked naturally. “Not to mention I’d only keep the powers for a short while. It could take some time before we even find the dumb flag.”

“Just try,” Scott insisted, offering his bare arm for her to touch. The dual-colored-haired girl sighed before removing her glove and gently touching Scott’s arm for a second. The two felt a jolt and pulled away. Rogue’s eyes began to flare up, ready to burst out eye-beams, but Scott quickly placed a set of special sunglasses on her eyes. Everyone looked at him in surprise. “What? I always bring spares when I’m outside.”

“Yeah, ever since you turned all the bleachers by the football field into firewood,” Jean shot with a smirk while Scott grumbled in annoyance. With their plans set, the mutant teens all went their separate ways. Logan watched as they left, letting them head out in different directions. Once they were all out of ear-shot, he activated his communicator.

“Alright Chuck, they're all heading into the forest and they decided to split up.” He said into his com. “I did my part, now the rest is up to you and Storm.” In the mansion, a man in a wheelchair and a woman with white hair were sitting before a series of monitors. “You got the live feed?” 

“Indeed, well done Logan, maybe now they can use this chance to do things the correct way instead of using their powers recklessly.” Said the man, this was  **Charles Xavier** the owner of the manor and the man in charge. “You can take your break now, but be on call.” With a grunt Logan made to leave the forest and made his way towards the manor. “And no smoking indoors.” And he paused as Chuck caught him right as he was lightning another one, making him grumble as he put it away. 

Unknown to them however, things were about to change for the young X-teens, for hidden from sight and even Logan’s sense of smell, a pair of golden eyes watched the leaving teens from the shadows. The eyes moved in the direction of the leaving forms of Rogue and Kitty, and began to glow a bright blue.

**~Scene Break~**

“Ugg, like where could he have hidden the stupid thing?!” Kitty groaned, as she and Rogue had been trudging through the forest for the longest time now and so far had come across nothing, of course Rogue was making sure that she didn’t lose the glasses Scott gave her, they had been on the path or paths going from one place to another and had yet to find a single flag anywhere. “Like what, did he hide it in a freaking cave or something or on the edge of the cliff?” 

“Considerin’ it’s Logan, I wouldn’t be surprise,” Rogue replied. Suddenly, the girl began feeling the strain in her eyes disappear. Once it was gone, she pulled off the sunglasses and opened her eyes with no beams coming out. “Well, I called it. Scott’s powers are gone.”

“Great, so we’re out here in the forest, no way to mark our path or let the others know where we are.” Kitty grunted. “Even worse I can’t help but get the feeling that something’s ...wrong ya know? Like it's that feeling you get watching a horror movie and you know somethings gonna happen but you can’t do anything about it.” 

“You ain’t the only one,” Rogue agreed. She’d been feeling something off for a while pretty much since they entered the forest. “Well, we can’t keep goin’ without a way to get in touch with the others. We should probably head ba-”

“ **GRAAAOOOOOL!!!** ”

The two of them jumped, moving closer to one another as they suddenly began looking around fear was clutching their hearts as they thundered in their chest. “W-What was that?!” Kitty gasped, her knees knocking together from the loud growling, howling roar that echoed through the forest. “M-Mr. Logan? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny!” 

“Uh, in case you forgot Kitty, Logan never growls that loud,” Rogue pointed out. “But you’re right. Whoever is out there! Come out now! We’re not afraid of you!” She got into a fighting position in front of Kitty, ready to defend her friend if need be.

“Oh, but I don’t want you two to be afraid my little lovelies, I just want to say Hello~” said a masculine voice from within the shadows. A large figure stepped out of the shadows, making the two girls gasp in surprise. “Hello ladies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is  **Malyk** .”

Before the two girls stood a towering mass of masculine muscle. Malyk was  16 feet tall with a tan chest and abdomen. The sides of his face, pointed ears, the back of his neck, back, arms, hands, legs and feet were covered in thick dark grey scales. His muscles were huge with large bouncy pecs with dark tan nipples, boulder-sized biceps, large thick arms, and tree-trunk sized thighs. He sported several long maple-leaf-shaped spikes out along his back. He had a 10-foot long tail over scaly ass. His hands and feet each sported sharp silver claws. He had a head of shaggy black hair, bright golden eyes, sharp white teeth, and a set of gills at the sides of his neck. He wore almost no clothes, only a set of black wrist and ankle bands and a black jockstrap that did little to hold or hide his 24 inch long 15 inch thick massive member and beach-ball sized nuts. 

“W-W-ho.” Kitty felt her young mind go on the fritz, don't get her wrong she had seen plenty of guys before both in posters, videos, both her old school and here at her new one. And she had even seen some shirtless, and some in shorts that showed off a bit more than what her parents would like, but standing here now looking at this ….this….massive walking hunk of a man before her she could hardly think straight, sure she was without a doubt terrified, and yet at the same time her eyes were taking in every single inch of Malyk before and a small part of her very much liked what she saw and she wasn’t gonna deny that after all the guy was hot. 

“What are you doing here?” Rogue on the other hand was able to fight off the flush that was trying to come onto her face. She wasn’t like Kitty, she had been used to some guys trying to hit on her using various methods to show off, either by wearing tight shirts or going shirtless to show off and while this guy standing before her naked was different she wasn’t going to let that stop her from being focused. “H-How did you even get here? This is private land.” 

“You’d be surprised how easy it is for someone of my size to sneak about if you know how,” Malyk chuckled lightly. “As for why I’m here, well I’m simply curious. You see, about a week ago I was foraging for some fresh meat in a forest when I heard a bunch of yelling and screaming. I looked and saw a survival camp for teens, and lo and behold, I ended up seeing some of the campers using some rather  _ unique _ talents such as super speed and phasing.” At this, both Kitty and Rogue gaped in shock. “Well, suffice to say I was curious. Luckily my sense of smell was more than strong enough to track your scents, which led me to here finding you two beautiful girls~.”

“Yeah? Well these two beautiful girls know how to kick butts of guys like you for days.” Rogue said in false bravado, she knew neither her or Kitty were equipped to handle a guy like this. Well, she might be given the nature of her powers and from the look of things this guy had to be a mutant, but Kitty on the other hand wasn’t anywhere close to be able to given that the girl was not much of a fighter and her powers while helping her avoid a fight she wouldn’t be much help here. “Not to mention, we’ve got friends here in the forest so no doubt there on their way here for us right now so you best turn your scaly behind around and beat it.” 

“Oh I know,” Malyk said with a smirk before reaching behind him and pulling out several multi-colored flags, which shocked the two girls. “It might take them a while to realize these have already been taken, so they’ll be searching for a while. And as for you two putting up a fight, I would certainly hope so,” Malyk’s eyes became slits as he licked his sharp teeth. “I would hate for this to be too easy. But then again, it’s not every day a WereKaiju like myself finds such a worthy set of mates~”

“A-A- where what?” Kitty managed to finally say, after what felt like hours of her being silent when it had only been minutes. “What the heck is a werekaiju? Y-You mean you aren’t a mutant?” The fact that he wasn’t a mutant now had both girls worried, would Rogue’s powers even work on him if he wasn’t a mutant, could the professor even sense him while he had them cornered. 

“A WereKaiju, my dear cutie, is a being that has been gifted with the power of creatures more ancient than even the dinosaurs. We are the proxies of mighty beasts of pure power known simply as Titans. You may know the name of my Titan- Gojira, or better known as Godzilla” Malyk said, smirking at the look of realization that crossed Rogue’s face. “As for the ‘being-a-mutant’, to make it simple, the world is far bigger than your professor would have you believe. Do you know that there are several super powered heroes and villains around the world, many of whom got their powers via other means.”

This shocked them, no it shook them to their core. Sure they had known that there were other things out there, but to know that they weren’t the only people out there with powers and while it wasn’t through the means of being mutants it was still a shock. Rogue though, quickly got out of it and discreetly slipped off her gloves. “Who cares, either way we ain’t going down without a fight.” She said taking on a combat stance. “When I give you the signal, run for it.” She whispered to Kitty who looked like she wanted to protest but a look from Rogue told her to listen so all she could do was nod. 

“Heh, well I suppose it was going to happen regardless,” Malyk said with a chuckle as his eyes suddenly glowed blue. “Alright my dear, if we’re going to do this, might I at least have the name of the one I am going to duel with?” He flashed his claws and his tail was swinging around as he got into a battle stance, showing off his towering size to make himself look even bigger. He knew Kitty was going to run, but luckily he had a little secret to deal with her.

“The name is Rogue! And you're gonna remember it once I lay you out flat! Kitty Go!” Rogue called as she dashed towards him, her fingers curling into a fist aiming to punch him in the face. But it was actually a faint, as she got closer she relaxed her fingers and slowly began to open her hand right up and pushed forward reaching out to touch him hoping that she’d be able to drain enough of his power to either knock him out or to make this fight even and give Kitty enough time to get further away from them. Once Rogue had given the signal, Kitty had turned and shown Mayk a clean pair of heels as she started running, her face twisting into a look of regret as she didn’t want to leave her friend behind but she didn’t have a choice.

Malyk simply smirked as Rogue tried to touch him. He did not move as she reached forward. Just before her fingers could touch him, his tail grabbed her under her hand and then she was lifted into the air by her arm. “Hmm, Rogue. I like that,” Malyk said with a chuckle as he held the struggling girl in the air by her arm with his tail. “You honestly didn’t think I wouldn’t make myself known without knowing something of the ones I’m fighting did you? I know what you and your friends are each capable of, and you are obviously the most dangerous with that versatile power of yours. But that’s just what makes you such an impressive and amazing girl Rogue.”

She felt her cheeks slowly starting to pinken, but she forced it down and settled to glare at him. “Che, yeah right. Me? Amazing? As if. ” She snorted, before her other hand came up having managed to get her glove off she reached up towards his tail aiming to grab some part of him and drain him enough to get free. She knew if she could drain enough, she’d be able to get away and hopefully get with Kitty to warn the others.

Malyk swiftly grabbed her hand, careful not to touch her skin. He smirked at her, his eyes still glowing dangerously. “Oh, but you are amazing, Rogue. Just from your powers alone would be enough, but you clearly show a lot of strength of will and heart. Very few people would have that much inner strength, even some of your teammates would falter where you would stand. That’s what drew me to you, well, that and your incredible looks,” Malyk said, chuckling softly at the light blush that graced Rogue’s face. “But you seem desperate in trying to touch me. You want my power Rogue? Well all you had to do was ask~” Faster than Rogue could blink, Malyk lunged forward, opening his mouth and brandishing a set of sharp fangs that sunk into Rogue’s shoulder.

“AAaaaah!” Rogue cried out in pain from the sudden feeling of having Malyk’s fangs digging into the skin of her shoulder and breaking right through, she struggled around swinging her legs up to try and kick him away and force him to let go and yet it didn’t do much, as she was too wired up from the pair to be able to muster up enough strength to actually manage to get away. Yet, through the pain, there was something else, something….more going on as she felt her entire body pulse. Once. Twice. Three times. She felt as if something was happening, something was ...changing her, and it wasn’t her powers taking effect, no he knew what that felt like and this wasn’t it. “W-What did you do to me?!”

“Oh, something wonderful my dear Rogue~” Malyk said as he grinned at her. “Now, you are going to become something far greater than just a simple mutant. You are going to become something incredible.” Malyk licked his lips and smirked at Rogue before gently letting her down onto her feet before releasing her arms. Her legs buckled as her breath began to quicken and she started panting heavily. Malyk kneeled down and whispered into her ear, “You are going to become just. Like.  _ Me~. _ ”

“W-What the heck does that mean-aaaah!” She gasped, her arms wrapping around herself as her body began pulsing and she felt the sensation of pure, unrefined pleasure and heat racing through her body. Her cheeks gained a red flush to them, and she let out a startling gasp. She could feel her body shivering and felt the sensation of her body changing, and it felt different from her powers, it felt strange from how her powers would affect her body and she couldn’t describe it as the only word that came to mind was that it felt far more...primal. “Aaaaaah~” 

“It means you're becoming a WereKaiju~” Malyk said, smiling in devilish delight as he saw Rogue writhe from the pleasure and heat she felt as the effects of his bite coursed through her. Watching her twist and turn her body and struggling to contain her gasps and moans were making him excited, and the bulge in his jockstrap began to stretch out as his cock hardened in arousal. He watched as Rogue’s body began to grow and change, turning into something new and beginning to tear her clothes apart.

“No? W-What? How c-can I-I ooooh!” She gasped, as she felt her entire body changing. She could feel her bones cracking, then healing, she felt as if her very skin was changing on a level she had never felt before. She looked down at her hands and she watched her nails grow into claws, and it didn’t end there she could feel a change elsewhere as well. Her entire body was changing shape, morphing and becoming structurally different than what it had been normally. Yet, through it all instead of pain what she was feeling was overwhelming sheer mind boggling pleasure that had her moaning out loud. 

Malyk stalked around Rogue, watching as her body changed and shifted, morphing into something entirely new. “Like I said Rogue, you’re becoming a WereKaiju,” Malyk said, smiling as he watched her change. “And the ‘Were’ part of the title is not for show. We’re kinda like werewolves, but much more powerful with little to no weaknesses. And like werewolves, our bites come with an interesting effect- anyone we bite becomes a WereKaiju like us. Not only that, but Apexes like myself can decide what class of Kaiju they become- Alpha, Beta, Omega, Prime, or even a fellow Apex, the highest of all levels. And you little Rogue, you’re going to become an Alpha Kaiju, one that will be forever  **_Mine~_ ** ”

The sounds of clothes ripping echoed through the forest, as Rogue’s body was stretching and growing, not to mention the fact that she was gaining a few extra appendages. Due to this her clothes were being stretched to the limit, the fabric spreading thinner and her shorts were ripping apart as her shoes were strained and even then they were the first thing to go being reduced to shreds in utter moments as she could hardly speak, her head falling back as she let out a groaning, gasping, moan that echoed through the air as she felt her form changed and her skin rippled and she bit her lip trying to shave off the pleasure and yet it was failing as she let out the biggest loudest moan as her clothes were soon reduced to torn shreds of what they were before as Malyk soon stood before the new Rogue. 

Rogue stood at 14 feet tall with a drop-dead gorgeous figure. She retained the light skin on her face, ches, abdomen, crotch, ass and things while her ears, back, back of the neck, shoulders, triceps, forearms, crus, knee and feet were covered in strong dark blue scales. Her hands each sported sharp slick gold claws and her legs were more raptor-like with large four-toed scaly feet with large gold claws. She had a 12-foot long dark blue scaly almost whip-like tail with small spikes that ran all the way up her tail to her back where they became larger forming into large dark grey bony spikes with the largest at the middle of her back. She also had small spikes on her elbows and ankles. She had a true hourglass figure with a huge K-cup breasts with large dark blue nipples, a slim waist, wide hips and a massive dump truck ass that jiggled with the slightest movement and a small tight pink hairless pussy. Along her neck she had a small set of gills. Her dark eyes became a golden color, her violet lips became fuller with sharpened teeth behind them, her ears were now pointed, and her hair became a bit longer.

Slowly letting herself get used to the new changes in her body, she groaned shivering while she looked herself over, letting her eyes rake over her new body, her new figure, the new her. Normally, something like this should have shocked Rogue, something like this should have had her lash out and attack Malyk in a rage for doing this to her, something should have made her angry. Yet...yet, part of her was somewhat  _ glad _ about the changes she had gone through. It was a part of her that was mostly held down by her own thoughts and inhibitions, the part of her that wanted to be more free, more outgoing, the parts of her she never got to express. So when she looked herself over and saw how she looked she only had one thing in mind.

She. Looked. Hot. 

She ran her hands along her sides, feeling out her real hourglass like figure, and trailed her hands all the way up towards her chest and cupped her now massive jugs, the corners of her lips slowly pulling upwards into a fang-filled grin. “Hmmm, the girls are feeling better than ever.” 

“So I take it you like your new form~?” Malyk said with a knowing chuckle. In all honesty he wasn’t sure on how Rogue would change, but was pleasantly surprised to see she had become similar to him, maybe a subspecies or cousin to the Titan that had remade him.

“Enjoying? I am loving it.” She purred, her tongue licking her lips while her eyes glimmered and gleamed in the light that came through the branches of the trees. She could feel like she could do anything, she could smell things she never smelled before, she could hear and see things as well. Her senses were sharper, and her entire body hummed with utter joy. “This is amazing, I feel...I feel better than I have in a long time.” 

“Oh I can imagine,” Malyk replied as he walked closer to her. “You look positively beautiful Rogue, like a true WereKaiju Queen~” She grabbed her hand, making her gasp for a second, but to her surprise, nothing happened. “Expecting to knock me out with your mutant abilities? Don’t worry, your new body gives you full control of any abilities you had previously. You now have full control of your original powers combined with your new WereKaiju abilities.”

“Y-You’re being serious?” Rogue asked, her voice in a near whisper as she looked Malyk dead in his eyes. Yet, as he continued to hold her hand and she felt no drain, no sensation that she was stealing a part of his being from him, no rush of power coursing through her body. She didn’t feel it at all, she could finally touch someone and not have to worry about the backlash. “..T-Thanks.” She said, her voice thick with emotion that she had always had to hold back from the others. “Thank you Malyk.” As much as Rogue wanted to enjoy this moment, it was stopped however by the sudden surge of pure unimaginable heat that suddenly rippled through her entire body, the overwhelming sensation that had started at her stomach and then spread throughout her entire being. 

“I may have forgotten to mention that we WereKaiju also come with large libidos and sex drives,” Malyk said with a chuckle as he watched Rogue struggle to stand under the sheer pressure of pure pleasure and desire that coursed through her. “And the only way to quell that burning heat inside is to mate with another WereKaiju. So tell me Rogue~” Malyk walked up to Rogue, pressing his chest against her breasts and his now fully-hardened shaft against her stomach. “What do you  **_want~?_ ** ”

“ **_You_ ** .” Was Rogue’s answer, voice heavy with lust her cheeks flushed and her eyes were dark with desire. Her pupils had become reptilian slits, while her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily. She looked up into Malyk’s eyes, her arms snaking up to wrap around his neck and she moved in closer, their lips mere centimeters away from one another. “I want you~” She purred, smashing their lips together and pressing herself tightly against the muscular WereKaiju before her her hands reaching up to tangle her fingers into his hair as she pulled him in to deepen the kiss even more pouring all her desire, hunger, need and lust into that single kiss. 

Malyk happily welcomed Rogue’s lustful kiss and returned it with his own aroused force. He snaked his arms under hers and pressed her body harder against his, her new jumbo-sized chest pressed against his own. His mighty cock was pressed against their abs with pre beginning to leak out while his heavy balls pressed against her moistening pussy. Malyk moved his tail around, meeting Rogues and instinctually the two tails coiled together. As they continued to kiss, Malyk’s hands soon glided down Rogue’s back, gently caressing her new back spikes before coming down to her gigantic ass and he gave the two fleshy cheeks a firm squeeze.

A moan slipped from between her lips, the kiss nearly leaving her breathless. She shuddered and growled lustfully. Pulling back to let out a small moan, then she dove back in her hands moving from his head to trail down along his shoulders down to his arms and then her hand came down towards the head of his cock, the fingers dancing across his tip and the thumb pushed down on his piss slit. She hummed as she pulled back, looking up at him before pulling back and dropping to her knees, taking a moment to admire the towering shaft of pure WereKaiju meat that had her mouth watering, leaning forward she let her lips part and then wrapped them around the head and slowly worked it into her mouth bobbing her head up and down to take more and more into her mouth. 

“F-Fuuuck~” Malyk growled out in pleasure as he felt Rogue work her mouth onto his dick, slowly moving further down the length without any real problem. His tail constricted around hers as he felt her warm wet mouth bobbed along the length, getting it nice and slick. He managed to gain control of his tail and pulled it away, moving it between Rogue’s legs and pressing it to her wet snatch. He grinded the hard-scaled tail against the wet folds, making sure that her hardened clit was rubbed along with the rest of her pussy. 

She shuddered in ecstacy, feeling his tail rubbing against her folds getting it slick with her juices as she was just so damn wet. She couldn’t help herself, every single part of her being, right down to her core was telling her what she needed to do, what she  _ wanted _ to do. Slurping along the head of his cock, she slowly took more and more into her mouth, eyes looking up at him as Malyk watched as inch after inch of his thick shaft was being swallowed by Rogue. Even as she got lower and lower towards the last few inches, the girl didn’t choke, in fact she could feel the bulbous head hit the back of her throat and push on in and down as she soon had her face buried in his crotch and his shaft was being squeezed by her throat. 

Malyk was honestly impressed by how Rogue went to town on his shaft. He could feel her throat squeeze down on his rod, making him let out a pleasured rumble from his chest. His tail stopped grinding once he felt her reach the base of his dick. He instead pushed the rounded end of his tail into tight snatch, wriggling inside as he started thrusting the tail in and out of it. He could feel her pussy gripping his dick almost as tightly as her throat was on his dick, though that was partly because of the smaller part entering. He looked down and saw her large back spikes and got an idea. He reached and grabbed the spikes, using them to move Rogue off his dick until she was half-way off before pulling her back down to the base. 

“Hnnnnnng!” Rogue gasped from the sudden movement, both from him grabbing her back spikes and from feeling the end of his tail pushing into her nether regions. She closes her eyes moaning hotly around his dick, she hummed slobbered and gasped around it as she let him push his cock into her throat and the moment it was there she started purring, causing her throat to vibrate and clamp down around his dick, while her she was slowly moving herself up and down on the tip of his tail, feeling the tip rubbing against her insides and making her shudder as she did so, the pleasure was making her close her eyes and hummed simply letting herself go and enjoy the feeling of having him fuck her mouth.

Malyk continued to rumble in pleasure as he felt Rogue’s purring around his shaft, making him feel compelled to move her up and down his length faster and harder. Each of these movements caused his head balls to smack against her huge knockers, making the dual set of sexual orbs bounce against one another. His tail moved faster inside of Rogue’s snatch as she moved along the tip. His tail felt very sensitive and added to his pleasure just as it did to her. His eyes and spines began to glow blue as he got closer to his climax, feeling himself ready to release. He did not notice that Rogue’s own eyes and spikes were beginning to glow, hers being a bright green color which meant she was very close as well.

Rogue could feel her own desire rising and she felt her own end was rising. It was building up more and more, and she knew her first ever climax was gonna be a big one. Growling, she had her throat started vibrating and unknown to her due to the glow coming from her spikes and eyes her throat had also gotten warmer as well as she felt her end coming and before she knew it, it hit her like a truck. She screamed around his dick as she came around his tail, her juices squirting from her cunt and dripping down the length of the tail and all over the ground before her. 

Rogue’s screams around his dick as she came were the last push Malyk needed to reach his own climax. “ **GRROOOOAAAAAH!!!** ” He roared out, his voice echoing across the forest for miles as he orgasmed, unleashing a torrent of cum from his dick right down Rogue’s gullet and into her stomach. His cock shot off like a giant firehose, blasting a thick continuous stream of potent WereKaiju jizz right into her. Some of it came back up, filling her cheeks and almost gag at the massive volumes, but Rogue simply moaned as she felt her stomach get inflated like a balloon from the massive amounts of spunk that was pumped. When Malyk’s release ended, he slowly pulled out his still-hard cock and tail from Rogue’s hole, a trail of cum trickling from her lips as she sat, belly and mouth full of cum.

It took Rogue a good few minutes to swallow all of his load, shuddering as she laid her hands on her stomach and her tongue licking her lips clean to clean up any and all cum that stained her lips and she smiled once she finished. “Damn, that was some mighty fine shooting.” She purred, smiling up at him. “And taste pretty good as well.”

“Heh, glad you liked it, my WereKaiju queen~” Malyk purred out, leaning down to kiss her on the lips once more. As they kissed, her bloated stomach began to shrink as the sexual juice was absorbed into her body and Rogue felt a sudden surge of strength pass through her. When they pulled away, her golden eyes glowed green for a moment to settle. Malyk smiled at her. “Along with feeling amazing, WereKaiju mating also works as a way to get small quick power ups. Whenever we come in contact with the sexual juices of other WereKaiju, they are absorbed into our body, strengthening our genes and abilities depending on the amount.” Malyk showed his tail, which was wet and slick from Rogue’s pussy juices, but she could see they were slowly being absorbed into him. “Though it tends to be a lot quicker when the juices are inside the body.” WIth that, he put his tail to his mouth and he quickly licked off Rogue’s juices, savoring the taste. “Mmm~ you taste pretty good too Rogue.”

“Why thank ya.” Smiled Rogue as she slowly managed to get up, hands rubbing her stomach. “Now what do we do about Kitty? No doubt that she’s gone off to find the others and get them to come out and find me and you, what’s the plan to do about that.” She had nearly forgotten that she had sent Kitty off on her own while she tried to take care of Malyk, and while she had indeed “taken care” of him she knew that Kitty no doubt had already found someone of the other groups and would have told them what happened and they would soon be coming to their location as Kitty would be leading them here. 

“I wouldn’t worry, my brother has probably incapacetated her long by now,” Malyk said, surprising Rogue. “Oh, I never did say I was the only WereKaiju. My brother and I have been travelling together for a long while, living in the shadows as we searched for potential mates to bring into our fold. We spotted you and your friends at the camp and followed you here. We agreed to start claiming mutants from both your group and that other one you were competing with.” Malyk noticed some worry on Rogue’s face, but he moved his hand through her hair in caress. “Don’t worry, she’d only be knocked out. As I said, she also has the makings of a great mate, but I wanted to get you first, my darling Alpha.”

She smiled at him as while she didn’t want Kitty to get the others-who would no doubt try and reverse what it was that had been done to her, she didn’t want her to be hurt either as while as much as she did get on her nerves, Kitty was a friend of hers and she didn’t want her to be hurt. “Wait, your brother? You mean you have a brother? And he’s here now?” She asked, almost picturing another version of Malyk but this one being younger than him and half as big as Malyk was. 

“Brothers in all but blood,” Malyk replied, surprising her. “We’re not really related, but we came upon our powers around the same time and found each other shortly after. Oddly enough, the titans we each got our powers from were originally enemies, but they seemed to come to a truce since we accepted each other as brothers.”

“So then he’s going to catch her? Then what happens then?” She was generally curious about what his plan was for the others, were they going to escape, or she suddenly had a thought. “You’re planning on changing them like you did me aren’t you?” She asked, looking at him as she was slowly piecing it together. 

“Indeed we are,” Malyk said, flashing a large sharp-toothed smile. “Both me and my brother have pretty much selected who we want as our mates from both your groups and already have planned just how to do so. Finding you here in the forest did make things easier, but we want to claim as many mates as possible so that we can raise the WereKaiju race into full bloom. As for your friend, he should be able to catch her and keep the others away easily for us to finish up.” At this, Rogue looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean keep the others away? How does he plan on doing that?” She could tell Malyk was strong, hell she could almost feel his power the moment she had transformed. So that begged the question, how strong could his brother be given that she knew that her friends were strong. 

“Let’s just say he’s got a  _ shocking _ personality,” Malyk said with a snort. “Don’t worry, he won’t hurt your friends, just keep them at bay while remaining in the shadows. No one will detect him until you and I are finished.” At that, Rogue blinked in surprise. “Oh we are far from done Rogue~” Suddenly, he pushed her onto her back, pinning her down beneath her muscular form. “We’re done with the foreplay, but now it’s time for the main event. It is time for me to truly make. You.  **_MINE~_ ** ”

Rogue shuddered, shivering as she looked up at him, her tail coming up and rubbed along his chest and down along his stomach and the tip teased his balls,she gave him a sultry grin and leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Then what cha waiting for?” She purred, her tail teasingly rubbing along the shaft of his cock. “Go on and claim what belongs to you,  _ my King _ .” She smirked, while most girls would be nervous or scared about something like this she didn’t, she felt excited. The thought of this was exciting her and getting her more and more wet with each passing moment. “It’s. All. For. You.” 

Malyk smirked at her before spreading her legs to expose her snatch and lined up his length with her womanhood. He pushed the head in, quickly letting out a pleasured growl at how tight Rogue’s pussy clenched down on his dick. He kept moving, pushing his massive rod deeper into his mate’s hole until he was fully buried inside her. Malyk growled excitedly as Rogue’s cunt clenched down tightly on his shaft. Her hymen had been lost when she was turned into a WereKaiju, making all that she felt as he entered her be nothing but pleasure, even as her stomach bulged from his length entirely inside her. After a few seconds, Malyk pulled out and thrust back in, starting to truly fuck Rogue’s pussy with his mighty meat.

The moment he had forcefully pushed into her, Rogue shuddered in pleasure moaning as she felt him nearly pull another climax from her, this position didn’t give her much of room to move but she was able to use the muscles of her tail to lift herself up and pushed against his thrust to meet him halfway, the sensation making her groan as the slick, wet, heat of her pussy She was gasping and panting with each and every passing moment as she felt him thrusting into her and she could only lift her arms up to wrap them around his neck once more to pull him into a kiss this one deeper than before while her walls clamped down and squeezed his dick.

Malyk met Rogue’s kiss as he kept on slamming into her tight wet snatch. His thrusts rocked Rogue to her core and his heavy balls spanked her plump behind. His right hand raised from the ground and squeezed down on Rogue’s breast. He claws gently gripped the tender soft flesh while his thumb rubbed and teased the hardened nipple. As he did this, white liquid began to come out of the tit, coating Malyk’s claw. More and more came out as Malyk continued to plow her tight pussy that gripped him like a velvety vice.

Rogue ended the kiss, as she let out a sharp cry of pleasure, shuddering and gasping as she did so. She felt pleasure like she never had before, and to her it was amazing. “Yessss!” She hissed looking right up at Malyk. “Fuck me! Malyk! Please! H-harder! Faster! More please.” She purred leaning up to kiss along his chin and kissed him once more, rotating and moving her hips to try and meet his thrust as he was responding to her please, growing faster and harder as she ran her claws down his back legs wrapping around his waist. “Please! My Alpha! Give me more!” 

Malyk heard Rogue’s cries which only drove the primal urge to bang her pussy harder and faster. His chest rumbled with desire as his spines and eyes began to glow again as he slammed her hips into her. He squeezed her breasts tightly, forcing the white WereKaiju milk from her tit to squirt out into the air. Her other breast also shot out milk, hitting Malyk’s chest and abs as her breasts bounced from the rhythm of Malyk’s fucking. He was loving the tightness of Rogue’s pussy on his dick, squeezing him so tightly and the friction created with each thrust drove his beastly nerves wild. His tail slammed into hers, coiling around it and constricting it tightly, refusing to let her go until they both reached their climaxes.

The first one to cum was Rogue, her entire body had been singing in pleasure the entire time that she had been getting fucked by Malyk, by her lover, her Alpha. Everything about this moment was proving too much for her, and her new senses were driving her mad and she couldn’t hold back any longer, she was pushed over the edge as she came and she came hard. Unknown to Rogue, her eyes had began glowing and her spikes had started to shine much like her eyes were, she was unable to hold back to scream of pleasure that tore from her throat as they glow got bright and brighter her juices soaking Malyk’s cock and some squirting out and splashing against his crotch as he continued to pump her pussy, the walls of her well plundered scared area constricting around his cock squeezing and gripping it with all their might as it was aiming to milk him for all he had, to have his seed mark her pussy, for him to mark what would now and forever belong to him and only him. 

As Rogue went through her orgasm, Malyk could feel her gushing and squeezing down harder on his shaft. Even so, he did not stop plowing her, slamming his dick into her tightening snatch that felt like it was trying to suck him in. The male WereKaiju drove his dick with all his might, feeling his own climax begin to creep up on him as his spines and eyes glowed brighter by the second. His hips smacked against her legs, moving faster and wilder by the second before finally his cock erupted like a volcano within her. Malyk moaned loudly into Rogue’s mouth as his seed blasted into her womb with greater force than before and greater volume. Her womb was almost instantly overflooded and was forced to expand to contain every ounce of Malyk hyper-potent WereKaiju seed that was pumped into her. Her stomach bulged and grew with each glob of warm sticky spunk that was unleashed inside her.

With every shot that filled inside of her, Rogue’s devotion and love for Malyk grew more and more leaving her body twitched and shook from the aftershock of her climax, she would gyrate her hips to milk him for all it was worth wanting to get every last single drop of his precious WereKaiju essence, to take it all inside of her as she felt her womb and her stomach expand and grow. Her hands came down to rest on top of it, a small rumbling purr coming from her mouth as she basked in the sensation of having his seed inside of her and felt pure jubilation as her need to breed was satisfied ...at least for now it was. She couldn’t help but imagine what was to come next, and that thought alone was enough to make her mentally squeal in delight and joy, pulling back from the kiss she smiled up at him, a drunken, lustful smile. “Soooo, good Alpha. So full, so much.” Were all she could say as her mind was focused solely on having all of his seed in her. 

“Heh, and we’ll have many more fun romps like this my darling,” Malyk said, caressing her cheek as he pulled his now limp member out of her stretched-out snatch. No cum escaped her pussy, all firmly lodged inside her womb. Slowly, it started getting absorbed into her body and belly began to shrink, but that would only be most of it. Some of his spunk had found a different purpose, one that would reveal itself in time. “For now, I think my brother is probably waiting for us to finish so that we can hide before your friends show up.”

“And where is your brother?” Rogue asked, as after a moment she had managed to come down from her pleasure high to have some clarity. For the time that she had been with Malyk, he mentioned his brother and had said that they had been watching but never said just where he was. “Is he close by?” She looked around, yet she hadn’t smelled any other scents aside from her Alpha’s and she hadn’t even heard anyone else approach them, so where could his brother be. 

Malyk sniffed the air, before a smirk formed on his face. He turned to the forest behind him and spoke, “Come on out  **Rian** . You know you can’t hide from my nose.”

At first there was nothing, then Rogue could hear the barest sounds of a chuckle on the wind. “Well, well, and here I thought I could avoid that nose of yours brother dear.” Chortled a voice, as slowly dropping down from the trees was Malyk’s esteemed brother. “I see you went and got your first claim, welcome to the pack darling I am this brutes brother Rian~” Rian smiled at his brother’s claim and gave a small mocking bow. 

Rian was a 15-foot tall male with dark tan skin that some would almost mistake for being the same color of gold. But if one were looking closer they would see his skin was made up of golden colored scales. In comparison to his brother, Rian had a rather twunk-like body with strong arms, 4-pack abs, thick thighs, a pair of large pecs, and a round bouncing bodacious bubble butt. His eyes were a dark shade of gold and his pupils were now slit much like a reptile’s. The most noticeable thing however, were the six golden horns on his head, flared out behind him were a pair of dragon/bat wings with dark golden membranes and blades on his wing carpals. Right above his ass protruding from his tailbone were two draconic/reptilian like tails with scythe like bladed tips on both ends. His nails were wicked sharp claws, and even his toes had gained claws. He wore white wrist and ankle bands and a white jockstrap that held his 20 inch long 13 inch thick member with basketball-sized balls.

Malyk took notice of the unconscious Kitty draped over Rian’s shoulder. “I hope you didn’t have to go too hard to knock her out. Wouldn’t want any permanent damage before I got a chance to turn her too,” he said as he and Rogue got onto their feet.

“Oh please, this poor little kitten didn’t even see me coming.” Smiled Rian, a forked tongue slithering out between his lips while his eyes glittered with amusement. “Oh, it was such a thrill to see her squirm when I started humming, she ran right into me and one low level shock and she was out cold.” 

“Good, we don’t need to get her entire team on my tail,” Malyk said before turning to Rogue. “Rogue, allow me to introduce my brother in all but blood, Rian. Also known as the proxy of Godzilla’s greatest rival, Ghidorah.”

“Prince of Storms, Prince of Thunder and Lightning.” Purred Rian as lightning crackled along his body and he shuddered in delight as he did so, the scent of ozone filling the air making him chuckle/giggle almost sadistically. “Now, I do believe It's time we make our escape my darling brother after all those little X-men will be here soon.” 

“Right,” Malyk replied before turning to Rogue. “Remember my dear, do not reveal anything about myself or my brother. And don’t worry about your telepathic friend and teacher, we WereKaiju are immune to telepathic influence or invasion. They will only see what you choose for them to see. As for your form, you can shift between human and WereKaiju form at will, even create the illusion of clothes until you get your own. I promise, we’ll be together again soon.” He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Rian rolled his eyes, with a small coy grin on his face watching as Rogue shuddered in bliss from that short kiss. He couldn’t help but let out a small snort. “As much fun as watching you suck face is we best be moving, I can almost smell that feral one making his way here and from how fast he’s moving, he’s moving with a purpose and something tells me we shouldn’t be spotted here.” It was true, Rogue after having pulled away from Malyk could  _ smell  _ Logan and the others making their way to their location no doubt from the fact Kitty had managed to make a call out to the professor before she was knocked out cold. “Time to bounce brother dear.” 

“Right, see you soon my mate~” Malyk said with a playful grin before he and his brother shot off into the forest shadows, leaving Rogue alone with the unconscious Kitty. There was some torn up earth, but otherwise the area was devoid of any sign of WereKaijus except for Rogue, who did as Malyk told and changed from her stronger WereKaiju form to back to her original form with illusionary clothes on her.

When Logan came to them, he made sure they were both okay. There were signs of a scuffle, but Rogue used the claim that it was Sabertooth that attacked them. Logan found this hard to believe since he was certain that he had left Sabertooth back in the arctic the last time they fought, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if his rival found a way back and found a way to get to Bayville. The others arrived just in time for Kitty to awaken, who claimed to have had a weird dream but was ‘reminded’ that she and Rogue were attacked by Sabertooth. Logan decided everyone would return to the institute and call it a night. 

**~Scene Break~**

Several hours later the X-Men were all relaxing at the institute. Rogue explained what “happened” with Sabertooth, to which Xavier fully believed without question, not even asking to enter her mind, same for Kitty. While the adults conversed and the teens relaxed, two figures looked at the institute from afar.

“A pretty nice place, isn’t it brother,” Malyk said as he and Rian stared at the Xavier Institute from far away as to avoid detection.

“Yes, a nice little place that has some nice open space.” Hummed Rian as he was admiring the area of the manor. “It’s so perfect, and it will be better for what we have planned.” 

“Indeed,” Malyk said. “By the way, thanks for helping me claim Rogue. I know I won our bet on who got to claim first, but I still appreciate it. So now it’s your turn. Anyone down there you interested in claiming first?”

“There is one in mind.” Smiled the draconic like teen, his tongue licking his lips. “Do you recall the heavy hitter from that brotherhood team?” He asked his brother. “The one who was said to be unmovable?” 

“The big guy?” Malyk said to which Rian nodded. “Yeah I remember. He looked like a mountain of flesh. I think they called him the Blob. Looked like the only one with any common sense other than the frog boy. You want him?”

“Indeed, I could see from my observation he’s been through quite a bit of trouble in the past. Something of which I can relate to.” He hummed, looking towards the sky. “Sort of like a connection you could say, give him someone of a similar nature and he will be on our side in no time.” 

“Yeah, I could see that too, sort of the same that I saw with Rogue,” Malyk said. “In fact, a lot of these mutants have suffered in some way, yet the ones that ‘train’ them are either coddling them or treating them like foot soldiers. We’ll need to fix that, now won’t we~?” Malyk smirked, his golden eyes glowing bright blue along with his spines.

Rian’s eyes glowed as well, a dark golden color as over head, the once clear sky became slightly overcast and there was a distant rumble of thunder as lightning crackled. “Of course, the ones who ‘train’ them think they are in control, that what they are doing is right.” He chuckled lowly in his throat. “It’s time someone showed them who’s really in charge of things around here.” 

The two nodded before letting out a roar that was heard across the town, spooking many people, but many thought it was just thunder caused by the sudden storm. 

Little did they know that the age of the WereKaiju had just begun.


	2. The Big Boy

“Remind me again  _ why  _ were doing this?” It was a rather lazy day at the home of the group known as The Brotherhood of Mutants, the mortal enemies of the X-men. Whereas the X-men lived in a rather lavish manor, with miles of open land, a pool, plenty of space, nice bedrooms-which they had multiple-of-along with lounge, dining room, and other amenities that one would expect from such a lavish looking home. In comparison everything the X-men home was, the Brotherhood home was...lacking in manythings, for one thing it looked to be the part of a sort of old run down looking hom-because that is what it originally was-it had multiple problems suffering from lack of power, heat, sometimes water and such things. Given the fact that aside from the boys who lived there, the sole female of the group was the one who own the home and she’d gotten sick and tired of the fact the boys under her “care” had gone and turned her home into a pig pen. 

As such, before she had left she had given them one simple task and one task alone. And that was to clean up her house, and she made sure they got her message when she “politely” told them to clean or she would toss them all on the streets forcing them to get real jobs. And with that threat hanging in the air the boys got to work and were forced to do the work of cleaning up their own mess, the only issue there was quite a bit to clean up. 

“Again,  _ why _ are we doing this?” Complained one of the members. This one was a the white-haired speedster known as Pietro. “I mean, can’t we be doing anything else?”

“You heard what Mystique said Pietro,” said the brunette boy known as Todd/Toad. “We gotta clean this place up. She’s still miffed over that Juggernaut phiasco, and the last thing we need is to make her more mad.” He was busy throwing out his trash. Normally he was the dirtiest of the group, but when Mystique wanted them to clean, he was always the first to get shit done.

“Doesn’t mean she’s gotta take it out on us.” Called the other brunette boy known as Lance, as he was pinching his nose and holding his breath as he picked up what looked to be a pair of absolutely foul underwear that he knew belonged to Toad. “Just cause her plan backfired doesn’t mean she’s gotta be such a bitch to us, I mean come on! Look at this place! There is no way we can clean it  _ all. _ ” 

“Hey, if you don’t want to live in a pigstie, you shouldn’t live like pigs,” said the hefty and titanic young man known as Fred Dukes, or the Blob. “At least I’m able to keep my stuff clean. Most of this is yours and Pietro’s junk, Lance.”

“Hey don't lump me with him!” Snapped Lance, jerking his thumb right at Toad and Pietro. “If anything Pietro is worse than Toad! At least I have some common sense to put my stuff up! Whereas Mr. Sweaty-Gym-Shorts over here leaves them around for days without even bothering to wash them cause they are his ‘lucky’ shorts.” He snorted. “Lucky my ass.” 

“Oh? Says the jackass that loves to take literal ‘dirt naps’ and is constantly jerking off to that X-chick,” Pietro shot back. Lance tripped up and turned bright red at the speedster’s claim. “You think you’re quiet? Please. We can all hear you calling out her name when you do it. Your room stinks worse than the boy’s locker room at school.”

As the four boys continued to bicker, two particular beings watched on with interest.

“Hmm, quite the set of numbskulls, aren’t they,” Malyk said with a bored look on his face as he and his WereKaiju brother Rian watched the Brotherhood from a secluded distance in the shadows.

“Numbskulls maybe, but they have potential.” Hummed Rian, sitting upon a lower branch of a tree his eyes watching the members of the brotherhood. Though his gaze turned towards the one known as Fred/The Blob. “They each have potential, and do indeed look rather cute in their own ways.” He smirked, licking his lips, his fangs popping out of his lips. “And I already know, which one I want to change first.”

“Right, the big one,” Malyk said eyeing Fred as he lumbered around. “If I had to guess, he’s probably had to deal with a lot of pain in his life due to his size and body. I can practically smell the unrestrained rage inside him. He will certainly benefit from the change.”

“Indeed, I can sense he will be quite the interesting one once he’s changed.” Purred Rian his tongue licking his lips as he shuddered in excitement. “Now, all we need to do is to get the others away and insure that he’s all alone.” He hummed tapping his chin. “The question is how though? Any ideas Malyk darling? I’m open to suggestions.” 

“Hmm,” Malyk thought for a bit, trying to think of how to help Rian get his first claim. An Idea popped into his mind before answering. “Oh, I think I got it. These boys may be ready to fight, but against the unknown, they’d all run as quickly as the speedster... _ except _ for him. All we need to do is give the boys a little scare to come out running, and once your boy is out, that is when we’ll strike.”

“Ooooh, scare tactic I do like that idea darling.” Purred the golden eyed boy as he was giggling almost madly lightning arcing around his body as he licked his lips. “So I take it you're gonna be the one to give these boys a good scare~?” 

Malyk flashed a primal grin as his back-spines crackled with blue electricity. “Oh I plan to do more than that~” he said as he stared down at the boys that continued to clean. “You got to have your fun last time with chasing little Kitty, now it’s time for my turn to go on a  _ hunt _ . These little numbskulls think they are the top dogs? Well let’s see how they handle when a  _ true Predator _ in on the prowl~”

Rian’s eyes gleamed as his skin slowly scaled over before vanishing back to look like normal as he purred. “Then by all means brother, enjoy your  _ hunt  _ while I enjoy claiming what will soon be mine. And do make sure to strike the fear of a Kaiju into these boys, best they learn their place now then after we change them and they think they can do a thing about trying to become the ones in charge.” His eyes shone with a sadistic light. “Than again, its always more fun to toy with them that way.”

“Don’t we know it,” Malyk said with a chuckle as they receded back into the shadows to make their plans.

**~Scene Break~**

Nighttime had come to Bayville, and with it a large rainstorm followed with plenty of rain and lightning and thunder causing a ruckus. 

At the Brotherhood home, the four boys were laying about in the living area, watching a movie in quiet. Their master, Mystique, had gone off to see if she could make a new plan in solitude to best the X-Men, leaving the four boys to their own devices.

However, for the boys things were not going to be as peaceful as they thought it was going to be. As suddenly the t.v signal went out turning the channel into nothing but static. “What the! Hey! I thought you guys said Mystique paid for the tv!!” Toad called from his position on the couch as he was grabbing at the remote and trying to get the tv to work once more, and yet nothing was working as each time it just changed into nothing but static, black and whit static dancing across the screen like snow. “Come on! Work! Work you stupid piece of!” Growled Toad as he was smacking the remote against his hand.

**_Groooooowwwl~_ **

Silence dominated the room as the boys froze from the sudden low rumbling noise that echoed in the building. “Uh...Fred? Please tell me that was your stomach,” Pietro said turning to the large male.

“Not me, at least not this time,” Fred said before checking his stomach. No noises came out of it. “Yeah, not me.”

**_Boooom!_ **

The sound of the thunder roaring outside made them jump, as the lights in the house flickered much like the lightning going on outside. The shadows of the trees outside stretch far across the house casting dark and almost monster like shapes across the windows. “What? Don't tell me you scaredy cats are scared of a little storm.” 

“Oh yeah? Like you’re not fucking-”

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._ **

They were stopped by the sound of what could only sound by  _ something  _ moving, walking either outside the house or-much to their horror-  _ inside  _ of their home. “G-Guys?” Toad began shaking like a frightened cat. “W-W-What was that?” 

**_Scrrrreeeeeeeee!_ **

“AH!” the boys all yelped as what sounded like nails on a chalkboard assaulted their ears, and freaking them out more. They all congregated together, feeling their nerves starting to get on edge. 

“W-What the heck’s happening here?” Fred said nervously.

“I-It’s gotta be a prank,” Pietro said, trying to remain cool. “Y-Yeah! That’s it! Mystique’s just pranking us!”

“Mystique? Pranking us? Have you lost your rocker?” Lance said.

**_Grrrroooowwwl!_ **

The group all froze as they heard the noise come from the next room. Slowly, they turned their heads, and went still as they saw a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back at them from the darkness. The eyes were slitted and looked at them with what they could only guess was hunger.

They were frozen in utter terror, they couldn’t move. They couldn’t even  _ breath _ . Those eyes, they were watching them, the eyes of a monster, the eyes of some sort of demon. The eyes of some sort of  _ predator. _ They were watching them and they were utterly  _ terrified  _ of what this...this thing had in store for them. However, in this moment something in them was active and it was going off like an alarm bell, their fight or flight instincts, the nature desire of any being be it to fight for their lives and their home or to give into the desire of flight and run like hell. 

And for a moment, the desire to fight was sounding very much like Mystique telling them to get their asses in gear and fight whatever it was that had invaded their home. 

Whatever owned those eyes, it opened its mouth to reveal two rows of sharp glowing teeth in what could only be a devilish smile. Small blue flames came from the sides, and out of the mouth appeared a long thick tongue. The creature licked its teeth, sending shivers up the quartet’s spines as they could see the  _ hunger _ in its eyes. Once it finished, it raised up, and let out a powerful roar that shook the house down to its foundation.

“ **_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_ ** _ ” _

And in that moment the voice of fight left them, and their desire to run reared its head telling them one thing-  _ RUN BITCHES _ . 

“PRETTY BOY WANTS TO LIVE!” Yelled Pietro, breaking away from the others and like something out of a cartoon he ran right through the door to the house and into the storm running and running as fast as his power would let him run to get away from the  _ thing _ that was going to kill him.

“PIETRO DON'T LEAVE ME!” Toad screamed as he turned and quite literally broke the window as he jumped right out it shattering the glass and landing in the mud, but he didn’t care he turned tail and ran and ran like hell.

“NOPE! I’M NOT DYING TONIGHT!” Lance turned and made and exit stage right, as he dashed out the Pietro size hole and clear out into the night storm as he wasn’t going to die, and he didn’t feel like dying a virgin. As each one of them left, they completely forgot about their sole member of their group who wasn’t as fast as them, the sole literal muscle of their group who was stuck in the house due to his slow speed and his rather heft form.

“Oh fuck you guys too!” Fred yelled towards his fleeing teammates/friends. With them gone, Fred turned towards the beast and he glared right back at it as he stood his ground and took a stance. “A-A-Alright you freak! You wanna dance?! Bring it! You ain’t gonna stop the Blob! If you wanna chunk out of me you’re gonna have to kill me first!” 

“Oh, but that would defeat the purpose of scaring those three idiots off,” the beast spoke, stepping into the dimly lit room, revealing none other than Malyk, who easily towered over the large mutant. He smirked at the Blob, liking how scared the big guy looked once he was face to face with someone taller than him. “Well brother, I’ve done my part of the plan, I believe it is your turn.”

“Why thank you brother.” Another voice came from the stairs, as slowly descending down from them, was a boy with glowing golden eyes. A boy’s who golden eyes captivated and almost seemed to draw Fred right in. “I have to thank you brother, you did perfectly. I can’t believe that they would so easily run away with just a few meager lightning bolts and a roar.” He chuckled as he stepped down right before Fred. “Let me introduce myself, my name is Rian and its so nice too meet you Fred Dukes or do you prefer The Blob?” 

“W-W-W-What the heck are you guys?!” Fred yelped as he found himself between the two WereKaijus.

“I’ll leave him to you Ri,” Malyk said as he placed his hand on Rain’s shoulder. “I’m going to have a little more fun chasing those three cowards. Enjoy yourself.” He then walked out the door, chuckling at the Pietro-shaped hole in it.

Rian smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle as he moved over into the living room. “As I said, my name is Rian, the person you just saw was my brother Malyk.” He smiled feeling a familiar tingle moving across his skin. “As for what we are? Well darling.” He slowly let his transformation take over, letting his skin change, his eyes change as well as his horns growing from his head with his wings spreading out behind him. “We...are WereKaiju darling, beings that are born from the blood of beings known as Titans. It was through them we are reborn into something...more something greater than anyone can imagine.” 

“H-Huh?” Fred asked, not really understanding what the heck Rian was talking about. He wasn’t stupid by any means, but he wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer either. He was able to understand that Rian was not a mutant, but something different, something strange, something  _ stronger _ than him. And for some weird reason...this  _ excited him _ .

Rian purred, licking his lips, slowly moving towards Fred. It was slow, it was graceful, and yet it was like he was a predator as he was a beast that was approaching him. “We are, the next stage, we are superior to humans and mutants alike. We are born from forces that are stronger, that are primal, that are far beyond the comprehension of what anyone can understand.” He was a few feet before him a long serpent like tongue licking his lips. “And, I want you to join us.”

“J-J-Join you?” Fred gulped, feeling both fear and excitement from Rian’s closeness to him. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he never knew what it felt like to be the one looking up to someone else. He was the prey and Rian was the predator.

“That’s right, I want you to join us.” He smiled, licking his lips, his teeth..no his fangs gleaming in the light as he was an inch away from him. “I want you to join me and my brother as a part of our group to become something new, something more, I want you to become a WereKaiju.” Before Fred could even question another thing- Rian sank his fangs into Fred’s neck.

“GAH!” Fred screamed as he felt Rian’s fangs breach his thick skin and flesh, pumping the specialized venom into him. When Rian pulled away, Fred dropped to the ground, writing in pain as the bite began to do its work, coursing through his being and changing him in a way he had never felt before. His body, which had always been thick and tough and in many ways unfeeling, was tingling wildly, coursing through him in a strange way. He felt like his body was alive with electricity that both pained and pleasured him in a way he had never felt before.

“Don't’ worry darling its not gonna hurt.” Smiled Rian taking a step back to watch the transformation in glee. “You are being reborn, you will be so much more. Your mutation, your powers, your going to become so much more than you believe yourself to be.” He purred. 

Fred gasped and moaned as his body and mind morphed into something new. The pain he felt was replaced with intense pleasure that made his carnal desires grow like a raging inferno. The odd thing was that he was starting to like it. The changes were making him feel better than he had ever felt before. After a few minutes, the changes were complete, and slowly rose up before Rian.

Rian looked at Fred and smirked, licking his lips. “Hello handsome~” he said as he gazed at Fred’s new appearance.

Fred stood at a towering 18 feet tall with a hulking muscular body. Gone were the thick layers of fat, now replaces with huge muscles including large bouncy pecs with dark tan nipples, broad bulky shoulders, bulging biceps, thick forearms, a slimmer waist with 8-pack abs, a tight toned ass, and a set of muscular thick thighs and calves. His shoulders, back, ass, forearms, legs and forehead were covered in tough dark blue scales with red lines all around. His large hands sported thick fingers with sharp white claws and his big feet each sported three toes with sharp claws. Above his ass was a short 5 foot long blue tail with small spines. Coming out of his back were a set of short white spikes. From his forearms were a set of large dull blue bat-like wings capable of flight and swimming. On his forehead before his mohawk was a large blue knife-shaped horn. His hair remained the same, his head was more rounded, his ears were pointed, his teeth were sharp, and his eyes were now yellow with black scera. Last but not least was the 30 inch long 18 inch thick monster member with small bumps and a set of giant beach ball-sized nuts.

Rain purred, licking his lips, eyes glistening with lust as he stepped closer towards the newest WereKaiju. “Fred~ Tell me darling how does it feel? How does the new you feel? Stronger? Faster? Better? More powerful?” He smirked. “What do you feel? My darling Fred?” 

“I...I feel...I feel  _ good~ _ ” Fred gasped as he stared at his new body, flexing his massive muscled and new body structure. “Huh, guess I can’t call myself ‘the Blob’ anymore, not that I mind. Boy are the guys gonna be shocked when they get a look at me.”

“I think Hunk fits you far more than ‘the Blob’ darling.” Smiled Rian moving and ran his hands along his body, shuddering feeling the muscles and continued to let his hands roman and massage the bulging biceps and thick forearms. “Yes, ‘The Hunk’ fits you far more than that old nickname of yours it fits you  _ so well _ .” Shuddered Rian in pure desire and lust. 

“T-Thanks!” Fred blushed as Rian felt him up. Before the change he was entirely straight, but the change to his mind made him far more open to playing for the home team. “EEP!” he squeaked when Rian took a firm grip of his member.

“Hm, my oh my.” Purred Rian running his hand along Fred’s cock, feeling the hefty thick monster twitch under his touch and it made him shudder as he got down on his knees licking his lips. “Such a big boy you are Fred, and such big balls as well. Someone seems to be a little backed up.” He smirked as he could barely wrap his hands around his cock but he managed to and then pressed the palm of his free hand against the tip, his fingers curling around the head forming into a sort of cage as he started rotating it back and forth. “Now we can’t have that now can we?” He purred leaning in close, licking the shaft while his hand continued to rotate around the head, his palm teasingly rubbing his piss slit.

“HNG!” Fred grunting, unintentionally thrusting his hips, jabbing his hardening rod into Rian’s hand. The electric WereKaiju kept his teasing, feeling up the heavy length and slowly getting up to full hardness. It didn’t take too long before the large length hung in Rian’s hand, fully aroused and leaking large amounts of pre. Fred’s tail twitched in excitement while his balls ached with need. 

“Oh? You like my hands do you Fred?” Rian purred, watching as his hips bucking into the dark skinned boys grip, trying to thrust into his hands, the pleasure reaching higher and higher, as if his entire cock was being worked in only the best way. Every twitch of Rian's hand sent a jolt of pleasure through him, strength fleeing him as he resisted the urge to give into the pleasure assaulting him. “You’ve never had anyone do this before I can imagine, with how big your balls are and all.” He smirked and kissed along the throbbing shaft. 

What Rian did not expect was how strong the primal desires had grown from the transformation into a WereKaiju. He was right that Fred was pretty pent up, and that combined with the hyper-sensitivity and over-arousal of his new WereKaiju body, caused him to react a bit more roughly. The blue-scaled WereKaiju groaned from Rian’s kiss and let out a soft growl. He wanted more, and he wanted it  _ now _ . With surprising speed, the titanic young man reached forward and grabbed Rian’s head and thrust his hips forwards, forcing his length right into the shorter WereKaiju’s mouth and throat without warning.

Rian was surprised only for a moment, his golden eyes widening. And yet they only widened for a second before he closed them, shuddering and purring in pleasure, he smirked around Fred’s cock as much as he could no doubt surprising him at the fact he wasn’t choking on the massively thick pillar of man meat he had forced right into his throat. Rian hummed and mumbled around his cock, causing his throat to tighten and spasm around the boy's shaft. He could also feel as both hands came up, cradling his overly full balls, rolling the weighty orbs around, squeezing them and massaging the massive beach ball-sized orbs, his ears twitching as if he could hear the cum churning and sloshing around inside of them. 

“F-Fuck!” groaned Fred as he slammed his rod deep into Rian’s gullet. The behemoth of a former mutant never felt such amazing warm, wet tightness around his length before, but it felt heavenly. He could feel Rian’s hands massaging his balls, which only intensify his desires. The massive male felt so food, he could barely contain himself. He started moving Rian’s head up and down his length, slamming the smaller WereKaiju along the raging rod with horny gusto.

Rian would have grinned, if he wasn’t so focused on trying to get Fred to go crazy with pleasure. He hummed letting the taller more muscular male have control over him shuddering in pleasure as he felt him fucking his throat while he shuddered in bliss and rapture letting him use his mouth as his own little fuck hole. While his mouth was busy, his hands were still playing with the weighty balls, plump with cum. Each thrust of Fred's cock into his had him shooting a little pre-cum. Salty and thick, and had a certain flavor that he couldn’t place and yet he found himself loving it all the same and he had his throat tighten even more wanting to taste more, wanting to taste his cum. 

Fred used every ounce of strength he had in slamming Rian’s mouth down onto his length, using him like one of Pietro’s tiny fleshlights he had tried to hide. He kept pounding, loving every second of it. The sensations of Rian’s mouth on his dick and his hands on his balls were driving him mad with need. He couldn’t contain it. He needed to release. “FUCK!” he howled before releasing his epic load right into Rian’s waiting throat.

Rian was surprised by how much cum was gushing from Fred’s cock, if he had to measure it he was sure that Fred could fill up a couple of bottles with this stuff and yet he wasn’t going to let that didn’t deter him. Pulling back to the tip, he began swallowing as much as he could shivering from the unique taste of the newly formed WereKaiju’s load, shuddering from the flavor as he let it fill his mouth his taste buds almost singing in joy as he shuddered and moaned hotly around the hard shaft as he was holding the still hard meat in his mouth as he gently massaged, sucking on the head, using his tongue to make sure every drop of seed was greedily swallowed wanting to see if he could empty Fred’s balls. 

Fred’s cock fired off like a wild firehouse going mad. When he finally ended cumming, he let out a pleasured rumble from his chest. He slowly pulled out his cock, which was still half-hard, out of Rian’s mouth. The head came out of Rian’s mouth with a loud wet sloppy pop, a small trickle of his cum still leaking from the head. His balls, while having released a large load, still remained fairly full and heavy with spunk. “That...was...awesome.”

Licking his lips clean and purred with a small smack of his lips Rian smiled at him. “Oh that I can imagine my darling Fred, and believe me it can get so much  _ better _ .” He smiled rising to his feet. “Even more so with what myself and my brother have in mind for your friends, those darling little X-men of course.” He chuckled. “We’ve already got someone on their side on our own, and now we’ve got you which means one by one your friends are going to join us just as you have.”

“R-Really?” Fred repeated, sounding a little excited at the thought of there being other WereKaijus. “W-Who did you get from the X-dorks? W-Was it that stuck up shades wearing jerk? Or that redhead with psychic powers?”

“Rogue, the one that got away from you and your friends.” Chuckled Rian with a small fanged grin. “My brother claimed her first, and ensured that she is a part of our slowly growing pack. As such, she’s our WereKaiju on the inside keeping up to date one the things her and her friends are doing.” He smiled. “As such, we’ve been aware of what’s going in that mansion the entire time and we’ve been keeping an eye on you and your group. As such, we’ve been making sure that we’re not too far out of the loop of what’s been happening, we’re also aware of your bosses boss and what he has in store.”

“Wow,” Fred said in awe. “Well I know Rogue’s tough, so she’ll be good. So what happens now?” 

“If I had to guess, Mal has scared your friends to the point that someone has no doubt called Mystique meaning he should be making his way back here.” Rian sighed sadly. “Meaning, that I’m going to have to vanish for now.” He smiled reaching up and grasping Fred’s face with both his hands. “But don't worry my darling, I won’t be too far and believe me.” One hand released his face and grabbed his dick. “If you think that my mouth was something, wait till you are inside of my ass~” 

Fred gulped loudly, feeling his cock stir once more, getting excited and hard again from Rian’s words and grip. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t eyeing that fat WereKaiju ass that the electric boy had been flaunting before him. He nodded as Rian teased his rod, getting it back to full mast before turning and grinding his ass against the large fat rod. Fred grunted as Rian messed with his dick, tempting him to go wild. “I-Is it o-okay?” he asked nervously.

“And why wouldn’t it be ok?” Smiled the dragon like WereKaiju as he continued to rub and grind his ass against the fat rod, shuddering feeling it twitch and the heat coming from it making him purr even more as he watched Fred shudder and saw his hands trembling and shaking as if he was resisting grabbing hold of the ass grinding against his dick and fucking it. “You my darling Fred are to be mine, and as such not only does every part of you belong to me but I belong to you just the same.” He smirked looking over his shoulder at him. “So I ask again, why wouldn’t it be ok~?”

“J-Just wanted to be s-sure,” Fred said as he lined up the head of his dick with Rian’s ass before pushing in. He nearly came the second he pushed inside, the tight entrance gripping him down even more so than Rian’s mouth. The towering boy let out a guttural growl as he pushed deeper into Rian’s arse, burying his heavy hog far inside. He was only able to contain himself until he was halfway inside. Unable to control his urges anymore, he grabbed hold of Rian’s hips and slammed the rest of his length down to the base inside him.

The moment he was inside and then slammed in was the moment Rian let out a cry of pure utter jubilation. Feeling the entire shaft being forced into him made him squirm and made him cry out once more as inch after inch was shoved into him and his tail wagged and moved around slapping and scratching against the ground while his insides opened up for Fred’s dick spasming and undulating clenching around the shaft hugging it from all sides as Rian’s tight hot hole was enjoying having all of him inside of him. “F-F-Fuuuuuuuck Yesssssssss!” A simple hisss was all he could manage to say in that moment. 

“H-Holy Shit!” Fred groaned out, feeling like his dick was being melted and constricted by the warm wet tightness of Rian’s ass. The primal side of his new WereKaiju DNA was growing stronger and he wanted to revel in it. Giving Rian just barely enough time to adjust to his length, he pulled out until only half his cock was inside before slamming back down. The thick head of his meat stick bulged against Rian’s stomach, giving a clear form it as he pushed inside. He didn’t stop there, pulling back out and thrusting back in, making a rough and ragged paces of hardcore plowing into the electric WereKaiju male’s arse. His gigantic balls swung back and forth with each move of his hips, practically flattening Rian’s own dick and balls each time they collided. “R-Rian! Your Ass! It’s Too Good! It’s Too Fucking Goooooood~!”

“F-Fred! S-So deep! So much! F-Fuck I can feel you in my fucking stomach!” Gasped Rian as he cried out once more. His hands moving down to touch his stomach feeling it bulge outward each time Fred shoved his massive cock right into him. With each and every thrust Fred would hear the sounds of the dark haired boy below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back pushing back against his thrust to feel not only the massive shaft, but those massive balls swinging back and forth to slap and smack against his ass turning his cheeks a delightful shade of red as little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Fred was brutalizing his ass, Rian's head was thrown back, mouth stuck open as curses and groans poured out. 

Fred growled as he kept plundering Rian’s insides savagely. All thoughts of his earlier hesitance and resistance, his fear and confusion back when he was human, along with all senses of anger, rage and disdain for his years of being mistreated or laughed at for his body shape, all of it just melted away. The only thing that mattered to him was Rian, his WereKaiju Mate, his master, his  _ Apex _ . His Apex had freed him from his shackles and now he would ravage the succulent ass of said Apex and bless him with just as much pleasure and relief as he had been given. With increased vigor his thrusts and movements became faster and harder, delivering ass-breaking force to the plump behind with the same power as a cannon.

Rian’s screams had evolved into snarls, gasp, groans, grunts, snarls and hisses of pleasure. Pure primal pleasure, as he much like Fred was falling to his basic more primal instincts. His instincts were crying out and screaming for more, as such they had turned into verbal calls for his mate to go harder, faster, to hold nothing back and fuck his ass. He could feel his ass growing warm, knowing that if he could see it, his cheeks would be glowing rosy red, he could feel his cock throbbing, twitching, spitting out wads of honey thick pre splattering all over the ground below him as he let Fred go wild on his ass and he was loving every single second of it and he could only cry out and beg Fred for more his ass clenching and tightening even more with each thrust into his hole. 

“FUUUUCK!” Fred howled like a feral beast as he kept on pounding Rian’s ass. His urges and lust completely took over, letting him go full force on the smaller WereKaiju’s butt. The bumps along his cock began to expand slightly as did the head of his length. His balls twinged and twitched with need, feeling their contents ready to be released like an over-agitated soda bottle. “R-Rian! I’m gonna Cum! I’M GONNA CUM!” he howled, his thrusts becoming more ragged and inconsistent but still hard and fast.

Rian’s entire body shook and squealed, arching his back and howling even more his tail slapping and slamming against the floor. The spikes on his tails and the scythe like tail blade cut into the ground and sliced into it ground leaving deep grooves. His ass fluttered and twitched as he felt the bumps pushing and grinding against his inner walls making him tremble and shaking whining and whimpering in need. “T-Then Cum! Cum inside of me! Fill me with your seed Fred.” He looked at Fred snarling/purring. “Fill me with every last drop as if you were going to knock me up~” He hissed leaning up to smash their lips together and his ass tightened once more around him.

“ **HMMMMM!!!** ” Fred moaned into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Rian, squeezing the smaller boy to his body, and unleashing his seed right into the canal. The blue-skinned WereKaiju groaned in absolute bliss as his giant heavy balls unloaded all their contents into the smaller frame that hung atop his length. The massive length unloaded the thick heavy jizz right into Rian’s guts, making his already bloated belly grow larger and larger by the second. His cock kept spraying, unleashing more than twice the amount of cum he had when Rian gave him a blowjob.

“HMMMM!” Rian screamed/groaned as he was filled, the sensation of being filled, his insides being steadily filled by Fred's second release. He had been expecting him to blow a massive load, having seen the newly formed WereKaiju cum only a few minutes earlier, but his release didn’t seem to be ending. The pressure inside him built slowly, rope after rope pouring into him. Not a drop managing to leak out around the massive cock logged in him, forcing it deeper and deeper. He felt pure joy from the feeling of being filled, the pure joy, rapture, and ecstasy from having Fred’s load shooting deep into his body making him purr right into the kiss. Had Rian been able to see himself he would see his stomach slowly beginning to expand and grow. Where he once had flat abs was now a slight bulge, slowly growing in time with Fred’s release making the draconic WereKaiju shiver in pure bliss. 

The two WereKaijus held each other in pure ecstasy as their climaxes ran through their bodies. Once the sensations passed, Fred’s legs buckled and he landed on his ass with the heavily bloated Rian still sitting atop his now limp member. “T-That...was  _ awesome _ ,” Fred managed to say, panting heavily while Rian rested against his pecs like a pair of giant fleshy pillows.

“T-Told you my ass was amazing.” Rian purred nuzzling Fred’s pillows, shuddering as his hands were resting on his stomach smiling softly as he could feel Fred’s seed deeply inside of him making him purr in delight. “You yourself Fred, You were just as amazing gods that was fucking  _ wonderful. _ ” He shuddered. “Gods, you’ve got me so full and it feels so fucking good.” 

“I see you two enjoyed yourselves,” Malyk’s voice cut through the air. The two WereKaiju’s turned to see Malyk leaning against the door carrying three unconscious and slightly injured bodies on his shoulders. He moved inside and dropped them on the couch, revealing them to be Pietro, Lance and Todd, each with small scratches, Pietro half covered in mud, Lance with part of a bird’s nest in his hair, and Todd’s tongue out and tied into a pretzel knot.

“Goodness, whatever did you do to them brother Mal?” Questioned Rian from his position laying on Fred’s pecs smiling with a slight chuckle something that Fred did as well at the sight of his friends/teammates. “They look as if you chased them through the mud and then dragged them back through it to get back here, just how far did they manage to get while you were playing with them?” 

“You’d be surprised what you’d find in the forest,” Malyk replied with a chuckle. “Honestly, I didn’t do much. All I did was growl from the shadows and these three would run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Speedy there rant into a giant mud-pit and knocked himself out with a rock the size of my thumb. Rockhead climbed up a tree and ended up with a bird’s nest in his head before falling and hitting every single branch on the way down. And Froggy boy just screamed and ended up tying up his tongue before punching himself with it into a tree. I swear I haven’t laughed so hard since last halloween where we scared those asshole jerks across the county.”

Fred broke down laughing, and it was a laugh that shook the ground as he slammed his hand on the floor denting and crushing it under his new strength. “Ha! I knew those guys were gonna end up doing that! They can’t face down fear worth nothing, heck Toad’s run out the house after watching one Alien movie and Lance scared him out of his pants with nothing but a speaker and the sound of the Alien hissing.”

Rian ended up laughing just as much as Fred did, his golden eyes gleaming and glowing in glee when he heard this as he shook his head. “My my, sounds like your friends do have quite the fears. And from the looks of things they do certainly know when and where to run instead of fighting.” He smirked. “Which will make turning them all the more easier when the time comes for us to show ourselves and take our place at the top.” He smirked. “We could do it now, but we don't want to rush things and have that Mystique woman catching on too soon.”

“True, the one drawback about turning too many people at once is that the more we turn in a short amount of time, the less effective the transformation is. If Rian were to turn all four of you here into WereKaijus at once, you’d honestly nothing more than a set of idiotic dogs,” Malykmon said with a shrug. “Trust me, if that weren’t the case we would have turned all of you into WereKaijus at once and run off into the forest.”

“Which means you’re gonna wait to change them?” Fred questioned, as he understood what it was they were saying and could see a point-then again being a pack of idiots dogs was the perfect way to describe how they tend to act from time to time. 

“That’s right my beloved, for now you and Rogue will be the eyes and ears in the X-men and in the Brotherhood. Keeping myself, and Malyk up to date on all things going on and what’s to happen when that foolish Magneto plans to spring his big plan.” Rian hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. “We still don't know what he’s got planned, but we can say for a fact that he’s been gather technology along with something else, something of magical properties, what he plans to do with those we don't know and it honestly bugs me we’re lacking the pieces enough to see the big picture.” 

“True, though something tells me regardless if we interfere or not, it’s still going to blow up in his face. Evil Megalomaniacs, am I right?” Malykmon said with a chuckle. “Well, tonight’s been fun but we gotta go. Come on you electric horndog,” Malyk said as he grabbed Rian by his arms and pulled him off of Fred’s limp member, a small trail of cum leaking from his ass and his legs completely numb. “Heh, nice job Freddy boy. Been a while since Ri-Ri’s been unable to walk.”

“Only goes to show I made the right choice in deciding to change her first.” Smiled Rian leaning against his brother as he did his best to keep any cum from escaping from his ass wanting to keep it all inside of him. “Besides, you’ve got no room to talk yourself.” He said with a small huff. “That aside, I consider it to be fun. It goes to show that should the need to breed arrive my darling Fred would be a prime candidate to do just that.” 

“Say what?” Fred asked as he looked at Rian catching the last of his sentence, and recalling his words when he told him to cum, how he chose to use the words “like you were going to knock me up.” Now that his thoughts were cleaner, he suddenly looked at Rian’s swollen cum filled stomach. “Uh, he’s not actually gonna get knocked up is he?” 

Rian shot Fred a smile that was borderline a teasing grin and he giggled. “That’s for me to know and well, you to find out sooner or later~ isn’t that right Mal?” 

“He’s not,” Malyk said with a deadpan tone before using his tail to smack Rian upside the head. “All WereKaijus have the ability to get pregnant or impregnate others, but we also have the ability to control or prevent it. Ri-Ri and I agreed we’d hold off on starting our brood at least until all of the mutants in Bayville were in our thrall. Stop trying to give your mate a heart attack Rian.” He then proceeded to drag Rian out the door, intentionally making sure his ass hit every bump along the way.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Rian whined as he was dragged out of the building and then landed on the ground huffing as he did so. His tail whipped around in anger as he glared at Malyk. “Why do you gotta treat me like that? I was only having some fun teasing him, You didn’t have to drag me out of there and have me land on my ass I’m still sore you know!” 

“Good, maybe that’ll teach you to contain yourself for once. We don’t need another Niagara Falls incident again,” Malykmon said as he kept dragging Rian back into the forest. “I swear, I leave you alone for five minutes and you nearly cause a disaster that could wipe out on of the great wonders of the world all to satisfy an itch.”

Fred simply watched as the banter between the two continued. As he did, he looked at his unconscious friends and an idea formed on his head. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of this little situation.”

Come the next morning, Mystique would return and berate the three smaller boys for the massive mess in the living area all while Fred got off scott-free thanks to having the ‘cleanest’ room by comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> Zero- Hey guys, ZeroRestraints here. Hope you guys enjoyed this new take on my WereKaiju concept in cooperation with one of my favorite writing partners- FamousFox!
> 
> After the last chapter in the original story, I lost all drive in the original story mostly because of how I was rushing through all the crossover characters I wanted to add. That one chapter pretty much drained me for multiple reasons and led to me losing any interest in the story. Luckily, Famous who loved my WereKaiju concept from the beginning helped me keep the love for the story. So I invited him to join in and together we started a brand new take on the story with not one, but two WereKaijus to start the conquest of the world(s) beyond.
> 
> For those curious, we will be sticking closer to actual kaijus from different media rather than just random forms. My character, Malyk takes the form of Godzilla, the one from the recent Legendary pictures, or better known as the Monsterverse. As for Famous, his character Rian takes the form from the Monsterverse Ghidorah. Both of us love these respective Kaijus and their Monsterverse forms and prefer them over all others. As for Rogue, her form is based on Zilla from the box office flop known as Godzilla (1998). While the movie sucked, I loved Zilla’s design and Zilla Jr. from the animated series, so she’ll be sharing the abilities of that Godzilla along with her own natural abilities. All the other characters added to this will gain their own forms inspired by the many Kaiju introduced over the years and other giant monsters. We hope you enjoy what we do.
> 
> Famous: Hello darlings~ Famous here with my good buddy ZeroRestraints and I have to say finally getting the chance to use my own Kaiju form was oh so fun~ not to mention being able to get to fool around with the boys and girls of X-men, and I have to say dearies that this fic is gonna be oh so enjoyable. Now of course, we will be doing oh so much more than just a few X-men you love I won’t say who or when but it shall be a surprise, now regarding just how they will turn out well that’s gonna be an even bigger surprise~ Till then wish you all a wonderful time darlings.


End file.
